Not all neko's are nice
by ImmagAy
Summary: What happens when Komoui experiments turn kanda into a neko in heat! What will happen to Allen when komoui asks him to check up on kanda RAPE


**I'm still alive I just remembered I had a fanfic account when I cleaned my emails ;-:**

Edited

Allen POV

The small white figure silently roamed down the deserted hallway. Komui told him to find Kanda for some god forsaken reason ,he said it was for another one of his experiments . ' At least I'm not his lab rat' I thought bitterly to my self . I glancing back up at the rows of doors and spotted Kanda's room number "number 6 " I wearily breathed out.

I made a beeline towards the closed door. I stopped in my tracks as soon as I reached it. Ever so carefully I knocked on the door " Kanda?' I whispered Komui explained that kanda was very pissed so I had to be the upmost careful around him .

Silence circulated around the hallway . I sucked in my breath and opened the door , I wasn't expecting darkness was cloaking the whole room . I took a step forward trying to adjust my sight to the darkness surrounding the room.

"Ah.." I looked to my right I had just bumbed into the corner of the drawers( Admit it we've all experienced this and it hurts like hell ;-;) My hand immediately shot up to my side "ow.." I painfully whispered .

I looked around again for any sign of Kanda . If he's in here then he will most likely be giving off a dim glow due to the moonlight shining through the shut curtains. ' Wait if he wasn't in front of me that means...' I whipped around at dangerous speed the door slammed shut, casting me into the darkness.

A sudden light shined proudly in the darkness revealing the shadowy figure of Kanda. I raked my eyes up and down Kanda stopping at the top of his head .

There lay two fluffy cat eyes propped up on Kanda's head and a slightly annoyed twitching bushy tail . I looked at his grim face sharp canine like teeth poked out from the sides of his mouth Also did I not say that his whole face was heavily flushed .

I burst out laughing and pointed at Kanda tears brimming at my eyes " Hahaaha Kanda what did -hahah Komui do to you?" I continued to laugh my ass off which successfully pissed kanda heavily off .

He takes long strides forwards and roughly grabs my wrist" Huh? Ka-" my voice was cut off as he harshly threw me down onto the bed my head ricocheted against the bed. This wasn't right I looked up fiercely to meet Kanda's lustful onyx eyes."K-kanda just what do you think you're doin-!"As I started to raise my voice he let out an inhuman growl and slapped his hand against my mouth silencing me . I let a blood curdling scream but his hand muffled most of it not letting a single noise slip past . I moved my chin up and took one of his fingers into my mouth and bit down with all my might.

The taste of blood burst into my mouth forever tainting my tastebuds . Kanda detached his bleeding from the hard locking force from my mouth and glared burning darkly at me " And here I thought you wanted pleasure and make this the best night of your life but I guess not" Kanda Snarled .

'What did he say?!' I screamed in my mind but before I could move an inch Kanda roughly grabbed onto my Shirt and ripped it harshly apart, fear wracked through my mind.I prepared my throat for a loud scream. He just of read my mind because he randomly grabbed a long forgotten piece of my ripped clothing and tightly secured it around my mouth restricting any loud noised to escape my mouth.

I Understood what was going to happen my eyes eyes widened in fear .. I roughly struggled and writhed around on the bed . It was impossible with Kanda straddling me . Kanda coldly watched my futile attempts of getting away the grabbed more ripped fabric and tied my struggling hands to the bed post.

A small Movement cant my attention , Kanda was reaching down for my pants. I pleaded desperately for him to stop but no use. He unbuckled my belt and Painfully slow He pulled down my pants down all was left was my underwear. His finger flicked his finger onto the outer band and proceeded to pull them down . With all of my power I struggled and writhed earning growls from Kanda. Wrenching one of my legs free of hit straddling . Taking the chance I pushed the heel of my foot down very hard onto kanda's swaying tail.

Triumph flashed in my eyes 'Ha take that!' I thought. His glowered dangerously at me. Kanda gripped my pale milky white thighs digging his nails deeply into them leaving red marks in his leave. A muffled cry escaped my mouth my eyes burned as tears started to well up at he corners of my eyes. Yanking my trembling legs over his shoulders kanda moved downwards to my lifeless member .

Kanda eyes possessively glared down at me, roughly gripped my member tightly he roughly started pumping it . I let out shrill screams as he hurt roughly pumped my member and wails escape my mouth . after my sore aching arousal looked alive enough for Kanda he started to unzip his pants.

Everything felt so slow the sound of Kanda's zipper being undone his heartbeat and his breath . I tore my eyes away from his large member , aching to be set free . Everything was silent until he positioned himself right were my ring of muscle was . My eyes flew open and I threw a dangerous glare at Kanda commanding him to stop no avail. The tip slowly pushed in , I let out a silent scream a writhed down on the bed . Excruciating pain Wracked through my body.

I struggled heavily in agony and let out pained sobs and loud screams. But that didn't stop him . Kanda hissed is pain as he drove his member though my carven . I shook my head back in forth at the overwhelming pain and gnawed at the inside of my cheek in a desperate attempt to distract myself from the pain bellow . I looked. downing fear too see that he wasn't even half way in. I wanted to curl up in a ball and sob but I knew that I cant escape this. Kanda suddenly started to pull out and I inched back trying to get his member out of me . Noticing this Kanda rammed Harshly back in.

My vision was sprinkled with white dots . ' its hurts it hurts, it hurts, it hurts 'Constant pounding and skin slapping clouded in my mind. I felt liquid trail down my raised thighs, I didn't if it was my blood or his cum I didn't care. Forced pleasure coarsed through my member. My throat was to hoarse to scream and wail so I only let out gasps and hitches in breathing. My member finally reached its limit and spurted my seed all over his chest. My eyes felt hooded and drowsiness took over my system and I titled my head back and let sleep take over.

Kanda POV

More I need more it wasn't enough I needed more I grunted and let all of my seed pour down into the depths of the trembling boy, I slipped out my now limp member . I glanced down at the boy his white hair was stuck to his forehead messily and looked like a rats nest.A mix a red and white fluids stained against his trembling pale thighs. I smirked and looked down impressed , leaning down I pecked the boys sweaty forehead with my lips and covered him with soft covers . I moved to the bedside table and flicked off the lamp , slowly I slipped in with the boy under the blankets and closed my eyes , silently drifting off to sleep.


End file.
